The Broken Road
by JavaVinCat23
Summary: What if Zoe went back to Bluebell after she spent the summer in New York? Does Wade have a chance of winning Zoe back? Takes place after 2x22
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I can't stand Joel, I was really wanted Zoe to come back from New York and at least start out as Wade's friend. It was cruel making him, and us, watch her with Joel. I'm hoping this fixes that mess. Reviews and opinions are welcome and encouraged :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters. If I did many things would be different and we would have new seasons :/**

 **Chapter One**

 _One more wee_ k, was Zoe's new mantra to get through the long days at the hospital. It wasn't so long ago her mantra was _one more month_ , and she thought she would never get to go home. She missed Bluebell more than she ever thought she would. She was ready to go home after the first few weeks. She realized quickly she was no longer interested in being a big city surgeon, being a GP made her happier, it made her feel better about herself. She enjoyed knowing her patients for more than their ailments. She avoided relationships that didn't have to do with work, her friends were waiting for her in Bluebell.

With her shift over Zoe grabbed her purse and headed for her small apartment. When she walked in she kicked an empty box out of her way. She started packing the day before and was nearly done. Since she knew she wasn't staying long she didn't really decorate the small apartment. The most she had done was add a few photos. One of her favorites was a shot of Wade holding her in Lavon's living room during a game of charades with Lavon and Annabeth. She missed him, plain and simple. Even after she found out he cheated on her she still missed him. Zoe wasn't sure she would ever be over him, she wasn't sure she wanted to be. Three months in New York did little to bring her clarity.

With the majority of her clothes packed, she just set aside a few outfits she could easily fit into her carry on. Zoe had everything else set to be sent to Bluebell so it would be waiting for her when she returned. She knew she was going to owe Lavon when he realized just how many boxes she was sending his way. She had cleaned out her storage unit, selling what she didn't need, and sending the rest home.

Not hungry, but knowing she had to eat something, she went to search through the fridge. With few choices she settled on half a container of Chinese take out from the night before. She would never admit it out loud but she missed the food from the Rammer Jammer.

After finishing dinner, Zoe made a cup of chamomile tea, and was just sitting down on her sofa to find something to watch when her cell phone stared to ring. "Zoe Hart," she answered expecting it to be the hospital since it was after midnight.

"Well Zoe Hart, it's Lavon Hayes," he said laughing.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked, it wasn't like Lavon to call her so late.

"Everything is fine. I just figured you had to work another late shift and wanted to ask when you planned on comin' home. I have meetin's next week and want to make sure you have ride home."

"I land eight AM Friday morning. If you have meeting I can take a cab it's no big deal," Zoe said, missing home and her friend more she heard his voice.

"Lavon Hayes will not allow you to take a cab, someone will be waiting for you at the airport," he said leaving no room for argument.

"How is everyone?" Zoe asked.

"Fine, kinda busy. There's a lot goin' on in Bluebell since you since you left," Lavon answered vaguely. He knew she was really just asking about Wade but he wouldn't satisfy her curiosity if she couldn't ask him directly.

"I can't wait to be home. I'm going to head to bed, I have to start early tomorrow, I'll see you Friday," Zoe said. After Lavon said good bye she hung up and padded down the hall to her bedroom. Soon she could sleep in her own bed and maybe get a decent nights sleep. If she was being honest with her self, however, it wasn't just the strange bed that was the problem. As she settled into the pillows she hugged a familiar plaid shirt to her chest before drifting off.  
_

Zoe finished her last week at the hospital, taking as many shifts as she was aloud. She was so tired she couldn't think about anything other than work and sleep. She thought it would make the last week go faster but she was wrong. The week still drug on and took a century, or so it felt, to pass.

Thursday night she found her self eating a turkey wrap while she packed the last of clothes into her carry on. She knew she had no chance of getting any sleep since she had to be at the airport by one AM. With little else to do to pass the time she showered and changed into a pair of capris and tank top then paired her outfit with a pair of low heel ankle boots. They weren't the type of boots she would normally buy but the second she seen them they reminded her of home.

Zoe walked through the apartment one last time making sure she had everything and to shut off all the lights. Grabbing her bags she headed outside to hail a taxi. After fighting an uptight ass, she was glad to finally be on her way. A big plus to Bluebell was no taxis, she thought smiling to her self.

She got through security rather quickly and was on the plane before she knew it. If only the flight would have gone as quickly. She was seated between a woman who told her every problem she ever had since childhood and a man who wouldn't stop hitting on her. He got so persistent she told him she was returning home to her fiancé. It felt like an eternity before she landed in Mobile. As soon as she was off the plane she rushed to find whoever Lavon had sent to pick her up.

Zoe's heart stopped beating when she seen Wade leaning against a support pillar. Of all the people Lavon could send to pick her up she couldn't believe he sent Wade. The last time she had spoken to him, he had said he loved her, and she couldn't say it back to him. She had instead told him she needed time to get over what he had done. It was like an unspoken agreement that they not call each other while she was in New York, though she was shocked he never even tried to contact her.

"Doc, welcome home," Wade said with his southern drawl pushing off the pillar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have a general idea where I want to take this story but suggestions are welcome :)**

Chapter Two

Zoe stood frozen in place, afraid if she moved her legs wouldn't hold her. She knew she missed Wade, but seeing him and hearing his voice, showed her just how much she missed him. She may still be along way from wanting to try again but it didn't stop the way her heart sped up when he called her Doc.

"Do you have any other bags?" Wade asked gesturing to the carry on she had flung over her shoulder.

"N-no, just this one," Zoe replied, having a hard time finding her voice.

"That's good cause I don't think you have much more room in your house. Here let me take that," Wade laughed then reached for bag before leading her outside towards his car.

After putting her bag in the trunk they were on their way. Neither spoke for the first few miles, both unsure what to say. There was so much to be said but they had no idea how to say it.

Wade gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. He didn't expect her to come running into his arms the moment she saw him, he hoped but he knew better. He didn't expect it to be this awkward though. Their banter wasn't there with both so unsure of what came next. Figuring he didn't have anything to lose Wade asked, "How was New York?"

Zoe, who had been looking out her window, turned towards him as best she could given her seatbelt. "It wasn't Bluebell," she said sadly.

"That it is not," Wade said with a chuckle. "What's with all the boxes Lavon made me carry into your house?"

Zoe winced, she should have figured Lavon would make Wade move them once they were delivered. "I cleaned out my storage unit in New York. I thought it was time to officially call Bluebell home."

Wade took a deep breath and slowly blew it out lightning his grip on the steering wheel. He was scared to death when she left him standing at that fence that she wasn't coming back. Now she was telling him she was back, to stay. The small flame of hope, that had been slowly dying in him with each passing day of summer, was ignited in to a full blown inferno at her declaration.

"Sorry you had to move them all, I may need your help to move some of the heavier ones when I go through them. If you don't mind," she added as an after thought.

"Yea Doc, no problem," Wade said pulling up in front of her house all to soon. "I hate to just drop ya off and run but I gotta get to the Rammer Jammer."

"Thanks Wade, I'll see you later," she said with a wave as he pulled away.

After Wade left Zoe took a nap, leaving unpacking for the next day. It was seven thirty when she finally roused from the best sleep she'd had in months. It was amazing to be back in her own bed. Feeling grimy she took a shower then dressed in her signature shorts, a blue flowy top, and heels. She put her hair in a high pony tail and put on her makeup ready to see the people of Bluebell.

Since she still didn't have a car, something she really needed to work on, so she started the walk into town. By the time she got to the Rammer Jammer she had been stopped by at least half a dozen people asking about her time in New York and what her plans were now that she was back. She tried to keep her answers short trying to appease everyone, she wanted to figure out some things herself, before giving more detailed answers.

Glad to have finally made it to the Rammer Jammer she walked right up to the bar where Wade was drying glasses. "Hey Doc, how 'bout a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Please. Is somethings different?" Zoe asked taking in the bar. Try as she might though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, maybe ya just….i don't know forgot what it looked like," Wade said. He knew what was different, hell he'd been the one to make the changes after he signed the ownership papers. He didn't know why but he didn't want to tell her just yet that he got his dream, that he had his own bar.

Zoe knew something was different but she wasn't going to figure it out tonight. She didn't want to fight with Wade her first night home over something so silly. "Hey Wade, can I have burger and fries?" she asked, her stomach rumbling. She hadn't eaten anything since the previous night.

"Seriously? You don't want a salad or some other chic food?" he asked shocked by her request.

"Seriously, I want a burger and fries," she said trying not to be offended. He was blunt and had no tact, it was one of the things she lov-, no she wasn't going to go there, not tonight. She had spent three months trying to work through her feelings for him and what he had done and she was no closer than when she left.

"Okay, comin' right up," he said a disbelieving look on his face.

Before she had a chance to say anything to him she heard some say her name from behind her. Turning on her stool she smiled. "Zoe Hart, Lavon Hayes is very disappointed in you!" Lavon said walking up and taking the bar stool next to her.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned, unsure what she could have possibly done in the short time she had been back.

"Why haven't I seen you all day? I was expecting you to come up to the house for lunch," he asked looking slightly hurt.

"I didn't know you were expecting me. I took a nap as soon as I got home and came here when I woke up. I've been back less than twelve hours," she laughed. "There will be plenty of time for us to catch up tomorrow morning at breakfast though."

"Lavon Hayes concedes, this time. I'm glad your back Big Z."

"I'm glad to be back," she said unconsciously looking at Wade, but it didn't go unnoticed by Lavon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One morning, after being back home for two weeks, Zoe went to Lavon's for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen Wade was pulling the milk out of the refrigerator for his cereal. She had tried to avoid having breakfast with him since she'd been back. Zoe knew he was waiting on her to say something about his declaration of love for her, and she wanted to give him answers, but the harder she tried to figure out her feelings the more confused she got.

"Mornin' Doc," he said noticing her standing there, staring into space.

"Good morning Wade," Zoe said as she poured a cup of coffee. With her cup in hand she grabbed a muffin and sat down on a stool at the counter across from Wade.

They both ate in silence until Lavon walked into the kitchen. "Morning," Lavon said sounding down.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked concerned.

"Nah, not at all."

"That's my cue to high tail it outta here, see ya guys later," Wade said setting his bowl and spoon in the sink before disappearing outside.

"What happened? Is it A.B.?" Zoe asked grasping at straws.

Lavon sighed, "She wants me to meet her parents. I'm to old to be this nervous."

"They'll love you. You are amazing to Annabeth and it's clear you love her. They will see that so you have nothing to worry about," Zoe said trying to ease his worry.

"Thanks Big Z. I actually feel a little better. Now it's your turn," Lavon told her.

A confused look crossed over Zoe's face. "What are you talking about?"

" _Wade_ , Zoe, _Wade_ ," Lavon said emphasizing his name.

"What about him?"

"Don't play dumb, Lavon Hayes sees the way you two look at each other."

"Okay, fine. I have feelings for Wade but I can not figure out what to do. Should I give him another chance? Can I trust him? Is he ready for an adult relationship? It's all I thought about while I was in New York and I'm still not any closer to answers," Zoe told him groaning.

"He's gonna be pissed I told you this but he spent his entire summer trying to prove he's changed. He hasn't had any female company since you left, and he doesn't just work at the Rammer Jammer Zoe, he owns it," Lavon said.

Zoe felt like someone punched her in the stomach. It explained why he avoided her questions about the changes at the Rammer Jammer and why he was gone all day and didn't come home until late most nights. She had assumed he was back to his Casanova ways, she was glad she was wrong. "Why didn't he tell me Lavon?"

"Cause you've been avoiding him. He won't say it but he wants you to be proud of him. I watched him bust his ass all summer working on the bar, he wouldn't except help from anyone."

"Thank you for telling me," Zoe said getting up and heading to work. She had a lot to think about.

Zoe's day was moving slowly. She only had two scheduled patients and all they required from her were prescription refills. Her most exciting patient of the day was a man who needed stitches after a run in with a lose nail in his sons tree house. The day was draggingo and she was debating on going home, since there wasn't any other patients scheduled, when Tom Long barged into the office in a panic.

" , it's Crazy Earl," was all Tom got out before Zoe was up grabbing her bag and ushering him out the door.

"What happened Tom, is he okay?" she asked following him to the bench by the gazebo.

"H-he said he couldn't breath and was really dizzy, the next thing we knew he passed out."

Hearing that Zoe took off running as fast as she could in her heels. "Call 911 Tom," she said as she reached Earl. He was laying down on the bench still unconscious.

Zoe checked his pulse and wasn't surprised to find it all over the place. She had a million thoughts running through her head and she prayed she was wrong. "Come on Earl, wake up. It's Zoe," she said trying to wake him up.

"Pretty doctor?" Earl asked quietly.

"Yea Earl, it's me. I need you to wake up, can you do that for me? An ambulance is on the way."

"No hospitals Doc," he said sounding so much like Wade. As soon as Wade entered her mind she felt her heart constrict. Earl had to be okay, for Wade. He couldn't lose his father, not before they mended their broken relationship.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to have some tests done. I can go with you if you'd like and I'll call Wade to meet us there," Zoe said holding his hand trying to lend him comfort.

"Fine," he said clearly not liking it but knowing he had no other choice.

The ambulance showed up not long after. Zoe filled the EMTs in on what was going on and her theory of what was going on. They loaded Earl onto a gurney and were lifting him into the ambulance when he called Zoe over. "Doc, you said you were goin' with me right?" he asked, fear on his face.

With a sad smile Zoe climbed into the ambulance after him, "I'm right here," she said taking his hand again. "Tom, tell Wade to meet us in Mobile." With that the doors were shut and they were on their way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Rammer Jammer was busier than usual, and had been all day. One off the waitresses had called off leaving them short handed so Wade was doing his best to tend to the bar, serve, and put away the alcohol order that had come in that morning. He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Lavon, who was patiently waiting for him at the bar. As he was coming out of the back, with a box full of whiskey bottles, he seen Tom rushing through the door.

Wade didn't know what had Tom in such a frenzy, and he didn't really want to know, but he was heading right for him. Tom stopped in front of him, a panicked look on his face, breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath Wade asked the question he was sure he didn't want the answer to, "What's wrong Tom?"

"Your dad collapsed and Zoe said to call an ambulance and he's being taken to Mobile and you're supposed to meet him there," Tom told him all in one breath.

Wade's heart dropped to his stomach. He may not always get along with his father but couldn't imagine his life without the drunken fool. With a million thoughts running through his head, Wade looked around the Rammer Jammer, and knew he couldn't leave Wanda here by herself to run the palace. Wade was about to shout out that they were closed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go Wade, Tom and I will help Wanda. Your dad needs you," Lavon said.

With a nod of thanks Wade rushed out to his car and headed for Mobile.

After arriving at the hospital it was quickly confirmed that Earl did not have a heat attack, much to Zoe's relief. With no definite answers as to what caused Earl's symptoms he was taken to a patient room to wait for more test. They had not been waiting long when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Kinsella I'm Doctor Killian Nolan. I'd like to do a physical then send you for an EKG and a CT scan and see if they can give us a better understanding of what's going on."

"Can the pretty Doc come with me?" Earl asked casting a hopeful look in Zoe's direction.

Doctor Nolan gave a confused look at Zoe who was quick to clarify, "I'm Doctor Zoe Hart, I'm-" she got out before Earl cut off.

"She's my daughter-in-law," he said with a proud smile.

Zoe was thankful the doctor didn't comment further on who she was. She wanted to correct Earl but she didn't want to upset him so let it go.

"I think it's best I go wait for Wade while you get your tests so I can fill him in on what's going on," Zoe told him with a smile and her hand gently on his.

Earl nodded with a sad grimace on his face. Not long after an orderly came in and took Earl out with a promise of returning him as soon as he was done.

Zoe went out to the waiting room and was met with a frantically pacing Wade. As soon as he seen her he stopped in his tracks and looked her, not with the eyes of the strong man she knew, but a scared boy. Her heart constricted in her chest.

"He's okay Wade, why don't we sit down and I'll tell you what I know," she told him leading him over to the chairs in the waiting area.

"Doc, what the hell happened?" Wade asked his eyes cast down to his boots.

"He was having problems breathing and he collapsed. It wasn't a heart attack thankfully but they're doing some tests now to try and figure out what's going on," Zoe told him in the voice she reserved for the families of her patients. She didn't mean to be so cold but she was frightened too.

Wade looked up at her and with pleading eyes asked, "What do you think is wrong?"

Zoe wrung her hands together not wanting to answer Wade's question. She had her theory of what was wrong but she hoped she was wrong and didn't want to worry Wade unnecessarily. She was about to tell him she had no idea and they should just wait for the test results but at the last second changed her mind.

"I think there is a possibility that Earl has Alcoholic Cardiomyopathy."

Wade didn't say anything at first. He went back to staring at his feet like they held all the answers. "Can it be treated?" he asked in a whisper that Zoe would have missed had she not been paying attention.

"Depending on what stage it's on, if that is what he has, depends on the treatment for it. It can be as simple as a new diet to a pacemaker to improve the function of his heart."

"Thanks Doc, for bein' honest with me," Wade said giving her a sad impression of his smirk.

Without thinking about it, just reacting on pure emotion, Zoe leaned across the seat and hugged Wade. She couldn't take the pain she seen every time she looked into his eyes, first because of her, but now more importantly because of his father. When this was all over, when emotions weren't running so high, then she would make a decision her future.

Wade was shocked when her smalls arms embraced him. It took him a few moments to return the hug, unsure where this was coming from after her avoiding him for the past few weeks. He wasn't going to question what made her hug him though, he was just going to take the comfort she offered him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've written this chapter so many times and I am never happy with it. I'm still not entirely happy with it but here it is :)**

Chapter Five

The tests took longer than the doctor had anticipated, leaving Zoe to deal with a very agitated Wade. Sitting with her hands in her lap she was growing agitated herself with his constant pacing. After he passed in front of her, for what had to be the hundredth time, she jumped up and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wade, you seriously need to relax," Zoe said dragging him back to his vacated seat.

Wade sighed, sitting down, "How long does it take to do a damn test?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Zoe looked down and realized he was still clutching her hand. She gently squeezed his hand, hoping to lend comfort, before answering, "They have to do more than one test, I'm sure everything is fine."

A few minutes later the double doors by the nurses desk opened, revealing the doctor that was in charge of Earl's case. With a face, void of emotion, he walked over to Zoe and Wade.

"Mrs. Kinsella, your father-in-law is requesting to see you. He's rather agitated and made it difficult to perform most of the tests but the results were better than we expected."

"What exactly does that mean?" Wade asked, not commenting on the way the doctor addressed Zoe.

The doctor gave Wade a questioning look before Zoe jumped in to answer the unspoken question, "This is Wade Kinsella, Earl's son."

"It means with medication and an extreme diet change Earl will be fine. However it also means no alcohol or he'll be right back here with less promising results," the doctor replied, not beating around the bush.

"Thanks Doc, can we see him?" Wade asked, standing and in the process letting go of Zoe's hand.

The doctor nodded and they followed close behind. Zoe followed blindly behind Wade. The second his hand left hers she felt as if he took a piece of her with him. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check and having a hard time doing so. She knew they needed to talk, to see if being a _them_ was possible. She also knew now wasn't the time. They were both worried about Earl, and their emotions were running a little too high for a conversation of that magnitude.

It didn't take long to reach Earl's room. When they walked in his face lite up when he seen his son and Zoe. Without a word Zoe walked to the far side of his bed and took his hand, just as she had before. He had stress lines by his eyes, just like Wade would get when he thought too hard or much about something. She'd come a long way since her first day in Blue Bell, she could read people's emotions in a way she never thought possible.

"How ya doin' Dad?" Wade asked standing at the bottom of the bed, his hands braced on the bed frame.

"Fine. I wanna go home, but they won't let me," Earl gripped looking at Wade with a desperate look.

"They want to monitor you over night to make sure you're okay," Zoe said unsure what else to say.

"Why can't you watch me then? I trust you to keep me alive," Earl said with a grimace when Wade glared at him.

"Seriously Earl? You can't-" Wade started but was cut off by a too chipper sounding Zoe.

"If your doctor says it's okay then I can monitor you tonight. At least that way then you can be in your own bed. Let me go talk to him," Zoe said breezing past a shocked Wade.

"I can't believe you asked her to do that. You do realize she isn't my girlfriend anymore right? I'm not even sure if we're friends," Wade said, a sullen look on his face.

The room was silent until Zoe came back to the room less than ten minuets later with the doctor in tow. "You're a lucky man . You're daughter-in-law has assured me you'll be cared for and watched so I'll let you go home with the promise you'll listen to her."

A few hours later Wade and Zoe had Earl settled in his bed where he was fast asleep. "You don't have to stay Zoe, just tell me what to watch for and you can go home," Wade told her, unsure how to feel about her willingness to help his father.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I promised I would watch him and I'm going to. I really don't mind. I have off tomorrow and I'm happy to help your dad Wade."

"Yea, I get it, but are you sure you can handle being around me? I mean at the hospital is the most time you've spent with me since you got back. How sad is that?" Wade asked, his voice angry, but Zoe could hear the pain underneath.

Zoe looked at him, shocked at his words. She may have been avoiding him but she hadn't meant to hurt him. "I-I'm sorry Wade. I know when I left I told you I needed time, and I honestly thought that the time I spent in New York would be enough, but it wasn't. I want to talk to you about us but right now isn't the time, your dad is sick and needs my help. I'm not going anywhere," Zoe said, her voice uneven.

"Well, if you're gonna stay then I guess we gotta eat. I'm gonna run to the Rammer Jammer and pick up some food, what do you want?" he asked sticking his hands in his pockets, his jaw clenching so hard she could she a muscle ticking.

"A burger and fries are fine but can you get Earl a salad? Sadly his greasy burger days are over," Zoe told Wade, a sad smile on her face. With a nod Wade dug his keys out of his pocket and left without a word.

With little to do, other than replay her conversation with Wade over in her head, Zoe went to the kitchen in search of a glass to get some water. It took her a few tries to find the right cabinet, however when she did as she reached for a glass Earl's call for Wade halted her movement.

"Wade went to pickup food, can I help?" Zoe asked, standing in the doorway to Earl's room.

Earl looked unsure before he finally spoke, "I wanted to apologize to him, and you as well, I should have stayed in the hospital."

"Why? If you don't mind telling me that is," Zoe was confused. She couldn't see what Earl could possibly have to be sorry for.

"I know how Wade feels about you, I seen the painful look on his face when the doctor called you Mrs. Kinsella. He loves ya and he'd do anythin' for ya. I shouldn't have asked you to do this, I knew he'd insist on staying to and I had hoped you two could work out whatever happened. After hearing you two fight after so little time I know I was wrong. I'm sorry," Earl said, a look of shame crossing his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're terrified of hospitals, you should be home. I knew when I said that I would help you that he would be here. We have a lot to work out but I'm pretty sure I love him too," Zoe told Earl, her voice trailing off at the end to almost a whisper.

Earl smiled, about to reply to Zoe's admission, when the front door slammed open signaling Wade's return. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wade drove the Rammer Jammer, angry at Zoe and himself. He hadn't meant to lose his temper but he couldn't keep pretending that everything was okay. He couldn't figure out how Zoe managed to act so unaffected.

It didn't take nearly as long to get to the Rammer Jammer as Wade would have liked. As soon as he walked in everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on him. Knowing they wanted an update on how Earl was he simply said, "He'll be fine," before heading over to Wanda at the bar.

"How are you Wade?" Wanda asked, seeing the how tense her boss was.

"I'm fine. Can you put an order in for me?" he asked handing her a slip of paper with the food order written out on it. Wanda took the paper with a nod and disappeared into the kitchen.

Wade sat down on a bar stool, his head leaning on one hand. He looked at all the bottles lining the back wall and wanted a drink more than he ever had before. The irony wasn't lost on him that what he was craving was the thing that had destroyed the father he once knew. He knew he wasn't his father, yea he liked a drink here and there, but he could live without. He wasn't so sure Earl could and it scared him.

Wanda came out with a bag full of take out containers and handed it to Wade breaking him out of his thoughts. "Thanks," he said standing and walking out to his car.

When he got back to Earl's he shut the front door harder then he had intended to. He wasn't as angry as he was when he left. Zoe was just trying to help his dad, making her job harder for her wasn't right, no matter how he felt.

Wade was setting the food on the counter when Zoe walked into the kitchen. For a brief second, when he looked at her, her eyes were unguarded and he could have sworn he seen love in her eyes when she looked at him. When she walked by him to get down plates, she found them in her search for a cup, he was no longer sure of what he saw.

"How's Earl?" Wade asked trying to keep himself busy getting out his food out of the container.

"He's okay, he's asleep so he can eat when he wakes up."

Once they both had their food plated they walked over to the table and sat down across from each other. They ate in silence for a few minuets before Zoe couldn't take it anymore.

"Wade, we really need to talk," she said fiddling with her napkin.

"What's there to say Doc? You don't trust me, and I know it's my fault. I messed up and I'll regret it for the rest of my life but I can't take it back," Wade said, his voice laced with the anger he felt toward himself.

"I want to trust you again Wade. It's just going to take some time," Zoe told him, hating the hopeless look on his face.

"How much time? You can barley look at me!" he barked, wincing at how loud he got.

Zoe smiled sadly. "I don't know exactly, but I know I want to try. Maybe we can start small, have dinner or something?" she asked.

Wade's face lit up. She was going to give him another chance. "We can do that, but I have to tell you something first. I don't wanna start with secrets," he said.

"Okay," Zoe replied.

"I bought the Rammer Jammer, it's mine," he told her, his checks turning pink.

Zoe laughed causing Wade to frown with a hurt look on his face. Realizing her mistake she quickly said, "Sorry, it's just, I already knew. Lavon told me. I'm proud of you Wade. You finally got your dream," she said reaching across the table and taking his hand.

Wade smiled, "I don't have all of it yet," he said squeezing his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A week had passed since Earl's health scare and he was doing better than was expected. Wade kept a close eye on him, afraid his dad would begin drinking again, but was happily surprised by Earl's will power to stay away from alcohol. Wade was sure it helped that Zoe paid his dad a visit every day to check on him.

Wade was at Earl's house to drop off lunch when he heard a knock on the front door. Before Wade could see who was there he heard Zoe call out, "Earl? It's Zoe, you better be decent cause I'm coming in," she said with a laugh.

"What's your definition of decent Doc?" Wade asked with a crooked grin.

Rolling her eyes, Zoe couldn't help but smile. "The opposite of you," she told him with a laugh so he knew she was kidding. "How's Earl today?" she asked remembering her reason for her daily visit.

"He's fine but since I'm sure he heard you ya better go see him. It seems he's growing rather attached to your visits," Wade said looking towards the bedroom his father was in.

With a smile Zoe nodded at Wade and headed the short distance to Earl's room. She knocked on the door frame before entering. She was greeted with a wide smile from Earl as he sat up leaning against a stack of pillows.

"Hey there pretty doctor," he said as she sat on the edge of his bed like she had done everyday for the past week.

"Hello Earl, how are you feeling today?" she asked with a smile.

"I feel fine, better than fine. I'm ready to get out of this damn bed."

Zoe bit back a smile, she knew how frustrated he was and she knew what she was about to tell him should make him feel better. "Well, I guess it's good that you're not on bed rest anymore then. However, don't get too excited because you still have to take it easy."

"It's about damn time," Wade said from the door way laughing. He knew how miserable his father was staying in bed for so long on top of fighting his addiction to alcohol.

"This is cause to celebrate. You should take the pretty doctor out to dinner tonight," Earl suggested with a smile.

Wade opened his mouth to reject his father's proposal, he didn't want to pressure Zoe. She had said she wanted to have dinner with him but she never specified how soon. Before he could voice his opinion on the matter Zoe said, "Dinner sounds great. Pick me up at 7 Wade?"

"Uh, yea, I'll pick ya up at 7," Wade replied, a nervous feeling taking hold is the pit of his stomach.

"Remember to take it easy Earl, and if you have any problems or concerns call me no matter what time it is. Wade I will see you later, I have to get back to work," Zoe said with a small smile at him as she walked out.

Zoe was in full blown panic mode. It was 6:45 and she was just getting home. Today, of all days, Brick decided to leave early leaving her with all the patients. She had only three scheduled patients but everyone in Bluebell was either sick or hurt as soon as Brick left it seemed. It was just her luck.

She had planned on coming home and taking a long hot bath to relax. She wanted to take her time with her hair and her make up, then carefully pick out her outfit. She wasn't sure where Wade was taking her, and she was fine with where ever he picked, but she needed time to decided on clothes. Now she had fifteen minutes to shower, dry and do her hair, do her make up, and get dressed.

She didn't want Wade to think she was blowing him off or not taking their date seriously, if it even was a date. She knew tonight was important and she wanted her appearance to clearly reflect how seriously she was taking all of this.

With her mind in a frenzy she rushed around trying to get ready as fast as she could. After taking a quick shower she wrapped a towel around her self and did her hair and makeup. As she was walking in to her bedroom to pick a dress from her closet she heard a knock on the door.

With butterflies fluttering around in her belly she opened the door to Wade, who was dressed in a suit and tie. He looked amazing and for a moment Zoe forgot how to talk. She had seen him dressed up a few times but she didn't think it was something she'd ever be able to get used to.

"Well Doc, that isn't what I was picturing you wearin' but it'll do," Wade said with his cocky grin.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost ready. I got held up at work I just need five minutes and we can go," she told him with a blush not even mentioning on his comment.

"Take your time, no hurry. Our reservation is for 8:30," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Zoe caught the gesture and was glad to see he was nervous too. Tonight was either the end of their future or the beginning. She hoped for the latter but wasn't going to get her hopes up too high. 


End file.
